The Joy of Being Santa Claus
by FallenFan77
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Tis the season to be jolly"…yeah right. Hopefully the children will be nice to a certain hanyō.


**The Joy of Being Santa Claus **

_- By:FallenFan77_

-x-

* * *

"He knows if you have been naughty or nice."

"Ooooo! Shippo-nii-chan, you have been very mean to Chichi-ue. You always put tricks on him when he doesn't expect it."

"At least, **I** wasn't the one who destroyed Okaa-san's new kimono that Ayame and Kouga had given her."

"It had the bloody **wolf's** scent on it!"

"Makoto! You did what?!"

White dog ears pinned back on the one and a few months year old Inu-Hanyō. His blue eyes looked up at his mother in guilt.

"Gomen haha-ue, I didn't mean to, but I don't like Kouga's scent. It's stinky and - " Kagome felt her son shudder on her lap and she fought back a laugh.

"Just don't do it again," Kagome said to him, clearing her throat and raising a brow at him, then giving him a fierce look. Makoto lowered his head, ashamed of what he had done, but then his mother began to stroke his ears and he knew he was forgiven.

Makoto looked at his sister,"Kisara, have you been bad or good?"

Kisara babbled and latched her hand onto a forelock that belong to her brother and tugged it harshly. "Ow!" Makoto let out a yelp and he managed to get his lock of hair out from his sister's hands.

"You've been bad," the boy pouted and rubbed his head.

"Hello?"

Three heads turned to look at the hut's shoji door slid open and in stepped Sango and her family.

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, come in. You must be cold," Kagome said to them, as they took off their straw sandals and placed them by the door.

They did the same to their children and once out from the clothing that warmed them. Sakura and Haruka happily went over to Shippo and Makoto. As well as Tadashi stumbled over himself, but managed to get to the direction he wanted to be in.

Sango held Keiji and smiled when he reached up to touch her cheek. "Sango-chan, you're fifth child could be coming soon," Kagome informed her.

"Maybe," the taijiya had said.

It has been nine months and the fifth child of Miroku and Sango could be born any time this week or the next.

"Kagome-oba-san, could you tell me and Haruka who this Santa Claus person is?" Sakura asked the miko, pulling on her red hakama and her eyes glistened in wonder.

"Of course," Kagome answered and smiled at the girl.

Sango sat down on the nearest futon, with help from Miroku, and listened attentively about the holiday Kagome celebrated in her world.

Makoto's ears twitched at the sounds of feet shuffling from outside of the hut. He growled at the noise and he crouched down on the floor and stalked up to the door.

He heard a person's voice, but it was muffled and deep. His blue eyes widened when he noticed that the intruder was going to step inside their home, so he did what he could. He tackled who ever was about to enter.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha, not expecting his son to tackle him into the son, not even smelling his son's scent get near the door, now was buried in a pile of snow.

Kagome knew who's voice it belong to and she quickly passed Kisara over to Miroku,"I'll be right back. Please hold her while I talk to a certain someone."

Shippo shook his head, that word would earn his adopted father a 'sit.'

"Makoto sweetie, why don't you go back inside," Kagome said, putting a hand on her son's back. Makoto shook his head,"No, this was Santa Claus and I know it. He was in red and had white hair, but he must be evil haha-ue, he was trying to sneak in."

"Sweetie, he isn't bad. He gives gifts to children," Kagome told him.

Makoto opened his mouth and he began to shake,"Does that mean I'm bad. I pushed him in the snow." Kagome shook her head,"Oh no, let me talk to him, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

She smiled and watched her son bound off into the hut. Kagome turned on her heel and looked at the pile of snow, two golden eyes were visible from under it.

"Was it necessary to say a curse word out loud that everyone could hear you?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and she looked at her husband quizzically.

"Keh, it wasn't like I knew what the hell was going to happen before it did," he retorted, shaking the snow off him like a dog would do with water.

Kagome sighed,"It's okay, I know it wasn't on purpose. I should have Makoto apologize, but you know better than to sneak around, he gets very overprotective." Inuyasha smirked,"Like I don't know that."

The miko nodded at his words,"We all know our pup is like that." She then took note of what he wore.

"Now, tell me why the hell do I have to wear this damn thing?" Inuyasha questioned his wife. She was as still as a rock and then she clutched her stomach and began to laugh. Kagome laughed so much that her stomach began to hurt and she couldn't stop.

"Oi!"

She couldn't hear her husband say, she was too into laughing her head off.

A vein pressured in the Inu-Hanyō's head and he waved a hand in the air. "Kagome."

"Gomen, gomen," Kagome said, breathing in a big amount of air and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing more. "Inuyasha, I never asked you to do such a thing. Where did you get the absurd idea that I had asked you to dress like Santa Claus."

"But you were just talking with the pups, telling 'em about the damn jolly red guy in this red suit. They wanted to see 'em," Inuyasha said, folding his arms irritated at how the children wanted to see this 'Santa Claus.'

Kagome laughed,"Well, from what I see, '_Santa_ _Claus'_ is a very nice man, wanting to give the gift of seven young children, that includes a fox kit that is over active and a young Inu-Hanyō that almost tried to kill him with snow."

Inuyasha scratched his head,"The pup is getting stronger everyday."

"Yes our little boy is. Now come on, let's go and celebrate this day with everyone. I'm sure they'd like another visit from Santa Claus," Kagome said.

Black brows furrowed,"I thought the guy had rosy cheeks. Keh where the hell am I-" he was cut off when his wife kissed him on the lips. He sneakily wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She brought her hands up and tweaked his ears then trailed down to his chest, earning a growl of content from her hanyō.

"Careful _Santa_, we wouldn't want you going on the naughty list, now would we," Kagome huskily said to him, quickly kissing his cheek before running off to the others.

Inuyasha smirked smugly,"Keh, I could get use to being this guy once a year."

He walked into the hut and there were a few collective gasps from the children, the all of a sudden, Inuyasha found himself pinned on the ground by the twins and the younger children.

Where ever the jolly guy was, he must have been having a laugh of what was happening to him.

Oh…the joy of being Santa Claus.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Now I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this, but I eventually did - or else I wouldn't be saying/writing this right now. Have a Merry Christmas everyone. Happy Holidays! Check out my other stories if you like. Thank you for reading.


End file.
